The background technology for the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,522, granted Dec. 31, 1996, to Raymond Keith Foster, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,375, granted Aug. 27, 2002, also to Raymond Keith Foster. The disclosures of these patents are incorporated herein.
There is a need for slat constructions that will facilitate the manufacture, installation and operation of the conveying slats and the lifting/holding slats. The principal object of the present invention is to fill this need.